kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Elizabeth Comstock
I don't own the images or the characters at all... Kingdom Hearts belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Bioshock to Irrational Games "Everything I did... I did it for him" ~Elizabeth Comstock about Ventus Biography Elizabeth Comstock is a girl from Columbia with the powers over dimensional tears. She was trapped in the tower until she got rescued by Booker Dewitt. After Bioshock Infinite; she was falls into deep depression creating such vast darkness in her, attracting heartless! She always runs away from them until the day she met Ventus. She's very loyal to Ventus and seems to love him very much. She loves Ventus as much as she hates Master Xehanort. Master Xehanort seems to love Elizabeth but it could be because of her unusual inner darkness. Her inner darkness is a mixture of regret, anger, sorrow, vengeance, jealousy and passion. When Ventus was abduction from her, he drops his scarf and she catches it, she chases after him and the kidnapper through the dark portal. But was trapped in the darkness for a while. When she was finally free (she becomes younger), she uses her Tears to get to Ven. Her attempts to get Ventus back fails many times because of the interventions by Vanitas, Aqua, Terra, etc. Ventus despite the fact he doesn't remember her, his feelings for her never change. Vanitas was jealous that Elizabeth wanted Ventus and seems to have feelings for her as well. Yen Sid and Mickey tries to reach out for her and to tell her about her powerful inner darkness. After Ventus lost his heart a second time, Elizabeth stays with him in Castle Oblivion for a while until she left to Radiant Garden as a first step to get her revenge. She strongly wish to destroy Xehanort and torture his followers beyond repair. She become Ansem the Wise's seventh apprentice and she uses her intelligence and beauty as her advantages to get things according to her plan. The other apprentices have a crush on her while Ansem thinks of her as a daughter and she use these advantages to get close to Xehanort. Elizabeth becomes a heartless (Anna) and a nobody (Lizzy/Liz) after her battle with Xehonart. Anna helps Sora during Kingdom Hearts and even asisst him during battles with Ansem the Seeker of Darkness. During Chains of Memories, Liz helps Sora and Riku in Castle Oblivion to get rid of the "uninvited guests" of her home. In 358/2 days, Liz was convincing Roxas and Xion to rebel against Xemnas, while Anna was torturing Riku for helping Xehonart's heartless and afterwards she helps him find Roxas. In Kingdom Hearts 2, Both Anna and Liz team up to help Sora and to destroy the remaining Organization members, Liz was angrily chasing down the member one by one (especially Axel), in the end they sacrifice themselves to return to their somebody, Elizabeth. Data-Anna and Data-Lizzie only appear briefly in Coded, in the ending Elizabeth awakens and pulls out Ven's scarf from her sleeve and whispers Ven's name. In Dream Drop Distance, she tortures Lea, Ienzo, and Aeleus (Even and Dilan were unstable so they were force to be asleep), she forgive Lea and left to find Sora, she help Sora and Riku throughout their Mark of Mastery exam while at the same time she attempt to destroy Master Xehonart's plans, she found out that sometime during the Mark of Mastery, Young Xehonart put her to sleep to later sacrifice her for her powers, Booker's heart rescued her from the clutches of the True Organization XIII with the help of the Luteces and in the end, it was revealed that Booker's heart is in her... Later, Yen Sid said that Elizabeth is a Gatekeeper; the counterpart of a Keyblade Wielder and the guardian of the Gates. Post Bioshock Infinite After she drowned Booker Dewitt in that lake, she gets fill with regret and sorrow. She travels alone to nowhere, using tears. What she didn't know is her Darkness is so vast; it's attracting Heartless. She was chased by them often and she doesn't understand what they are or where are they coming from. The heartless stop coming for her when she met a homeless young man called Ventus. The man was always cheerful and he made Elizabeth smile for the first time in days. It was a start of a wonderful friendship and her endless journey come to an end... but sadly her happiness was short-lived. Pre-Birth by Sleep Elizabeth had a nightmare about her past causing the darkness in Elizabeth to awakened once again. Master Xehanort sense her powerful darkness during his travels. He found her playing with Ventus as if she didn't have the nightmare. When Elizabeth was alone; Xehanort comes to her. Elizabeth felt something really bad about him and Master Xehanort ask for her to join him, demostrates his keyblade and powers over darkness and wanted her to be his apprentice. Elizabeth thought about this and said "no". She doesn't trust him and Xehanort gets angry when he begins to sense her stubborn nature and storms off. The next day, she and Ventus were having a peaceful day and Ven suddenly runs from her as a game. Elizabeth chases after Ven and said "Ven is always like the wind" as Ven was a blur and she can't catch up to him. Suddenly she heard his scream and she uses her tears to get to him. Suddenly she sees him in the clutches of a hooded man and the hooded man opens a dark portal; before he can get in, Elizabeth grab Ven and tries to pull him away from him. The Hooded man succeed in pulling Ven away from her and Elizabeth only gets Ven's black and white checkered scarf. She didn't give up and goes after the kidnapper through the dark portal before it closes. Birth By Sleep Elizabeth was in the darkness, with tears coming out her eyes. She sees the light and goes after it. She suddenly found herself on the Station of Awakening and ahead of her is a door. She opens it and a bright light comes out. She found herself on Destiny Islands and she become her younger self. Later she was in the Land of Departure and felt Ven's presence and follows it. She sneaks in the castle using her Tears. When she finally found Ven's room; she felt something really different about him but ignores that when she saw that his age changes too. When she kisses him while he's sleeping; she transformed into her armored form; The Siren. (The Siren looks similar to Lady Comstock). When she attempts to take him; Terra and Aqua come in and saw her. Elizabeth found out that Master Xehanort had falsely accused her of keeping Ventus imprison and that she was determined to get him back to lock him up. Aqua and Terra fight her off and Elizabeth escape from them through a Tear forcing to leave Ventus (now awaken) behind. Before she left; she said to Ventus she'll be come for him. Ven ask who she is and Elizabeth discover he doesn't remember.... She left with a broken heart. Mark of Mastery__FORCETOC__ She was seen spying on Ventus through a window. With a tear coming out while holding his scarf. Master Xehonart was seen with Vanitas; telling her to led her where he wants her to be. When she sees Ventus when she was alone; she tries to get to him but Vanitas appears in front of her and summons the Unversed to hold her off. Meanwhile, Ventus remembers Elizabeth's face when he sees a Tear; he was about to touch it but it disappeared. When Elizabeth finally defeat the Unversed, but by the time she sees Ven, he went away on his keyblade glider after Terra and Aqua went after Ven. Elizabeth opens a Tear to get where Ven is going. Dwarf Woodlands She was seen attempting to get to Ven when she saw him when suddenly she gets surround by the Unversed. Later she was protecting Prince from the Unversed so that he can get to Snow White. Castle of Dreams She was seen walking around Cinderella's old home sensing Ven was there after he left. The Fairy Godmother appear and ask if she need help. Elizabeth said no and left knowing Ven isn't there anymore. The Fairy Godmother said that Elizabeth's darkness and light are very strong and that she's worry about her but hopes for the best. Enchanted Dominion She was at the entrance of Maleficent's Castle and she sees Ven coming out. She runs to him and hugs him. Ventus ask if she's Liz (Ventus's nickname for her) she smile and cries with tears of joy, knowing Ven is regaining his memories. She nods and was going to take him away but Aqua come and yells at her to leave Ven alone. Elizabeth got angry that and tries to convince her that she's not an enemy. Aqua replied that why she wants to take away Ven and doesn't trust her because of she sense her pure inner darkness. The inner darkness then takes over Elizabeth's mind temporary and she shouted that the man (Master Xehanort) is a liar and Ventus is rightfully hers. Aqua shouted at Ventus to run and he did. Ventus however feels sad that he have to leave Elizabeth. Elizabeth and Aqua fight each other during the battle it was revealed to Aqua that she was the Siren. When Aqua defeated her, Elizabeth regain self control. Before Aqua talks to Elizabeth and she left through her Tear to find Ven. Aqua felt Liz's darkness, she felt her strong sorrow. Badlands She assist Mickey and Ventus when battling Vanitas. After that, they introduce themselves, and Mickey told Ven that Elizabeth is a very special friend. After Mickey explained about his Star Shard, the Star Shard glow bright and the three of them gets separated much to Elizabeth's disappointment. Radiant Garden She continue searching for Ventus and it was difficult due to interruptions. She rescue Myde (Demyx), Erlena (Larxene), and Lumaria (Marluxia) from the Unversed and afterwords Myde and Lumaria wouldn't leave her alone. Myde tries impressing her with music on his sitar while Lumaria tries giving her flowers until Elizabeth rejects them. Later a man in his late teens named Rould (Luxord), wouldn't let her pass a street (where she felt Ventus's aura) without playing a card game, If she wins, Rould would give her a prize and if he wins, Elizabeth have to date him. The prize is a seasalt ice cream with a Disney Town access card. Later, she ask Dilan and Aeleus if they seen Ven, they did and it seems they seem to desired her which disgust Elizabeth. She was seen by Ienzo who was reading a book and he follow her without knowing and that is when he's attack by the Unversed where Ventus rescue him. On her way, she met Braig who lewd at her and she push him away and run. Braig then said to himself, he knows why Xehonart wants her. She finally found Ven who was alone and she grabbed him tightly. Where they are witnessed by Terra and Aqua. They were going to fight her but the Trinity Armor appear. Elizabeth team up with them fighting it. After the battle, Elizabeth ask Ventus to come with her, Ven then holds her hand. Aqua and Terra were going to stop Ven, but suddenly Ven "sees" Elizabeth's memories of killing Daisy Fitzroy, Zachery Comstock's scientists, Songbird, and Booker Dewitt which were altered to make her look evil. Ven gets in tears and gets scared and doesn't know why but shouts at her to go away and runs from her. Elizabeth was about to go after him but Terra stop her while Aqua goes to find him. Forcing Elizabeth to fight Terra, while fighting Terra she keeps trying to explain to him they got it all wrong and Master Xehanort was the cause of all this false accusations and misunderstanding and she wants Ven back. Terra doesn't believe her, she kneed down and cried, saying she hates being alone. She escaped through a Tear to find Ventus again. Terra felt guilty for making someone cry. Olympus Coliseum She was looking around the place and got surrounded by the Unversed and got rescued by Hercules and Zack. Later she join the tournament, she fought Zack, Hercules, and Hades using her Tears to summon weapons and natural disasters. Afterwards, Zack flirts with Liz and asking if she can date him next time, she replies that her heart belongs to Ven. Zack said that Ven left the Coliseum. She goes on her search. Deep Space She was flying through space in her Siren form while fighting the Unversed to get to the space ship. When she finally got in. She meet Stitch who mention "Ven", she follow him as soon as he runs. She found Ven and before he tries to run, she hold him once more, Ven saw her tears coming from her eyes. Ven "see" the true versions of her memories of killing them and he felt her regrets... Ventus decides to let her follow him though he felt strange around her for some reason, they escaped the guards together and Stitch got separated from them. Neverland She and Ven awakened on the island.